If I ain't got you
by oceanspike
Summary: First chapter's a songfic. KD. Kel and Dom are on their way to New Hope. PLEASE REVIEW! Keep in mind, this is my first fic, so please be gentle! author's note about sequel in ch 12!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot (sadly)! The characters belong to Tamora Pierce and the Song "If I ain't got you" belongs to Alicia Keys.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan waited anxiously as the woman in front of her was announced. As she whispered her name to the announcer, she saw his eyes widen in surprise at her name. Clearing his throat, he announced her name. As she descended the stairway to the ball, ignoring the whispers, she searched the faces until she found the one she wanted. Across the ballroom, she watched him talk to his cousin, obviously fighting over something. Dom looked up, and immediately his face lit up. Neal was oblivious to the fact that Dom wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and continued to rant.  
.  
  
Some people live for the fortune  
  
Some people live just for the fame  
  
Some people live for the power  
  
Some people live just to play the game  
  
Kel hid her blush behind her Yamani mask and walked towards them, noticing that Dom's cyan eyes followed her every move. When she had reached them, Dom enveloped her in a huge hug. She hugged him back fiercely, memorizing his scent and the feeling. "I'll leave you kids alone," Neal said, winking at Dom from behind Kel's back.Finally Kel pulled away. "Did you miss me?" she asked, grinning. "More than you'll ever know," he whispered, and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
  
And I have been there before, and that life's a bore  
  
So full of the superficial  
  
Kel responded involuntary to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his arms down from their resting point on her shoulders to her waist, pulling her even closer than Kel thought was even possible. They didn't notice that around them, couples had stopped dancing to stare. The only thing that was aware to them was each other, and right that moment that was all that mattered. When she pulled away, she saw the same emotion in his eyes that she felt. Love. She grinned as Dom bent down and nuzzled her nose with his.  
  
Some people want it all  
  
But I don't want nothing at all  
  
If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings  
  
Some just want everything  
  
But everthing means nothing  
  
If I ain't got you  
  
"I love you Kel," he whispered, pecking her on the lips. "I love you too, Dom," she replyed, and brought her hand up to wipe off the lip rouge that she had gotten on his lips. Dom's eyes lingered for a moment on her face, and then he got down on one knee, producing a diamond ring from his pocket. He took her left hand. "Then will you marry me?" he asked, hope relevant on his handsome face. "Yes!" Kel exclaimed, her green-hazel eyes filling with tears of joy. Dom grinned once more, then slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled him up and they kissed once more, and everyone applauded. This is what I want. Kel thought looking up at Dom through her tears. I don't need anything else.  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby  
  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
  
If I ain't got you with me baby 


	2. The morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Kel raced up the steps. She was late for her practice with her friend, Yuki. She usually wasn't late, but last night she had stayed awake thinking about her fiancée, Domitan of Masbolle. Her heartbeat quickened just at the thought of him. Stop it. She told herself. Now's not the time to be thinking about him! Now's the time to come up with an apology to Yuki! She grimaced, thinking about how Yuki would punish her. As she neared the practice courts, she saw Yuki talking to Kel's best friend, Nealan of Queenscove. That was BAD if Neal had woken up before she had. Yuki glanced up at the sound of Kel's footsteps.  
"Well, well, well," Neal remarked. "Look who's up. Good morning, sleepyhead. Or," he paused dramatically, "Good afternoon." Yuki's eyes crinkled in amusement as Kel rolled her eyes.  
"I suppose I deserved that," Kel admitted. "But before we start with glaives, Yuki," she continued, turning to her friend, "I think I'll have a go with swords against Neal," Neal's face quickly changed from amusement to horror.  
"I think that would be a good idea, Kel," Yuki answered, her eyes twinkling with mirth as Neal's jaw dropped.  
"But Yuki!" he whined, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "She'll kill you handsome fiancée!" Yuki's only acknowledgement was to kiss him on the cheek.  
"Just think of this as healthy competition. Oh, and also, Neal? This is payback for that horrid poetry you always wrote. It almost made me gag to death."  
"Fine," he retorted, and walked to an empty space with his nose in the air, then sat down and started to stretch. Yuki rolled her eyes at her husband-to-be's dramatic exit.  
"Go easy on him," she whispered with a wink and walked over to a tree where she laid down in the shade.  
"Come on Kel! While I'm young!" Neal called. He had already stretched and warmed up, and stood with a practice sword at hand. She grinned and walked to him. She stretched, while Neal flirted with his betrothed, and then did a few practice swings. When she had familiarized herself with the sword, she nodded to Neal. He left Yuki with a kiss and saying, "Wish me luck,"  
Kel barely heard the Yamani say, "You'll need it,"  
Neal attacked. She parried his blow easily, and then charged. The clang of metal on metal could be heard easily through the practice courts. Kel was finally bored with taking it easy and swung her sword up and then under Neal's, disarming him immediately and cleanly. Neal pouted. That was the same move she had used LAST time when she had thoroughly smoked him. Kel stood triumphantly as the sound of clapping could be heard. Kel turned around to see where the sound had originated. She smiled. It was her all-time hero, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Aleu, the King's Champion and the first lady knight.  
"Very good, Kel. You beat him...AGAIN. Ya know, Neal," she said, fixing her bright violet eyes on him. "I thought that being my squire for four years would have taught you something, but now that I remember, it was hard to get anything through your thick skull." Neal grimaced at the irony in her voice.  
"Ready, Kel?" Yuki said, stepping from the shade of the tree. Kel nodded. "Well fought, darling," she added sarcastically, her eyes crinkling with amusement. "That only took her about two seconds to win. And you call your self a knight." She shook her head. "That's it. Your on a diet." Neal groaned.  
"Speaking of that," Alanna said, walking up to Neal, who although was about a foot taller looked at that moment to be about one inch, "why don't you and I have a go, Nealan?" she said his name dripping with innocence. Though she at that moment looked far from innocent. Neal groaned again.  
"Your all out to get me," he said as he was dragged off by his former knight-master. Kel got her naginata as Yuki picked up hers. They resumed the "guard stance", eyes intent on each other's faces.  
Yuki started with an attack, followed immediately by another as Kel dodged it. Kel defended for a while, getting her balance right again, then swung her glaive across her chest, pushing Yuki's into the air at her side as she had once done to Joren her probation year. Yuki recovered quickly, then thrust her glaive under Kel's and up, between her hands. A quick twisting jerk yanked her weapon from Kel's grip and sent it flying.  
"Looks like you need more practice," Yuki gloated, though she was as out of breath as Kel. Kel gave her a lopsided grin. "However, I don't think that's enough punishment," she added. Kel cocked her head, knowing that she wasn't going to like this. "I think that you should wear your kimono for the rest of the day, NO EXCEPTINS. And, along with that, you have to wear face paint too," Kel sighed as she heard a chuckle from behind her. She whirled around, about to challenge the person to a joust that was laughing at her pain, then changed her mind when she say whom it was. Dom was leaning against a tree, grinning the grin that made her heart warm.  
"Humph," she said, then walked over to him. "I'm just glad that Roald and Shinko are on their honeymoon, and everyone else is at Steadfast. Less of an embarrassment to me."  
"Poor baby," Dom said, not sympathetic at the least. He grinned then reached out and pulled her to him. She braced herself against his chest and looked up. Dom chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss.  
"For you, I guess I'll do it," she smiled. Dom grinned again and they walked back to the castle, hand in hand, only stopping to pick up Kel's weapons.  
  
A/N: I was only going to do only one chapter, but rachel132 changed my mind. I want to give her a special thanks. 


	3. The mess hall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. sighs wistfully  
  
Kel looked at herself in the mirror. She had just told Dom that she would meet him in the mess hall when she had finished her bath and had gotten "dressed up". Her reflection stared back, and sighed. Though she had lost most of her freckles, she still had most of them, and no dimples. Her being out in the sun most of the time had given her some blonde highlights and had turned her dark brown hair into an attractive golden brown. She admired a light brown curl as she straightened the imaginary wrinkles in her kimono. Her kimono was white with little birds, flowers, and green design patterns on it that brought out the hazel in her eyes and accentuated how long lashed they were. At first glance you would think she was a dreamer, only by looking closely could you see the fiery passion in them that burned so immensely in them when she was determined. She brought her hand up to brush back her hair-she had no idea of how to style it. And to add to the list, she had absolutely no idea of how to put face paint on. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She groaned mentally; she hoped it wasn't one of her guy friends-especially Dom. She would hate them to see her as she was.  
"Who is it?" she asked, bracing for it to be Neal.  
"Its me. Open up!" that was Yuki's voice. Kel breathed a sigh of relief. She opened the door and hid behind it so that no one who was wandering the halls could see her.  
"Come in, and hurry up!" Yuki raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the urgency in her voice. She walked in slowly, clad in breeches and a shirt with her hair pulled back into a horsetail, yet she still looked as beautiful as ever. As soon as Yuki was out of the way, Kel shut the door quickly. "I'm so glad you came, you have no idea," she babbled, going back into the bathroom as Yuki followed, silently amused. "I have no idea how to put on face paint and I still can't tame my hair!" Yuki's eyes crinkled, and then she pointed to the toilet, telling her to sit. Kel sat obediently. Yuki examined her hair, and then nodded.  
"Close your eyes, and don't flinch. I'm going to do your hair first. You know, "Yuki said as she started to brush Kel's silky hair," You should really have let your hair grow a little more. Then it'll be easier to put it up." Yuki could see Kel roll her eyes behind their lids. Clucking, Yuki continued to brush her now shoulder length hair. "At least it has a respectable color," Yuki observed as she pulled Kel's hair up. She made it into a bun, letting loose a few loose curls down so that they framed her face. Yuki then set to work on her face paint. Kel felt her lips twitching as Yuki applied lip rouge. Finally, Yuki was done, and stood back to admire her work. "Open your eyes," she commanded, and Kel did so. Yuki gasped. "Ohhhhh Kel! You look beautiful!" she exclaimed. Kel stood up and turned to look into the mirror, and gaped. She looked like a lady. She looked like the Kel that she could have been if she had gone to the convent.  
"Thank you so much, Yuki!" Kel whispered.  
"That's what friends are for. Her eyes glinted wickedly. "I'll bet a certain Sergeant of the Kings Own will like this!" Kel gave an unladylike snort.  
"He probably wont even recognize me!" Yuki rolled her eyes; she was starting to act like Neal.  
"Oh yes he will. Now stop fussing and lets eat!" Kel cast one last look at her reflection, and did as she was bid. Luckily for Kel, they passed no one in the hallway. When they reached the door, Kel took a deep breath, and entered. The conversations immediately ended as a hush settled on the room, every pair of eyes on her. Finally Dom gave an appreciative whistle, and the whole room started to clap. Kel grinned and did a curtsy. Dom got up from his table and walked towards her, his sky blue eyes taking her in, as Kel gave a silent prayer to the gods that Raoul had convinced the King to let the King's Own marry. Bowing gracefully, he offered her his hand.  
"May this unworthy sergeant have the honor of this exquisite lady to sit next to him?" Kel giggled and accepted his hand.  
"You may," she grinned and Dom returned it. He pulled her to him then bent her back, giving her a kiss. The room cheered, whistled, and clapped as Dom led her over to the table. She sat elegantly, her kimono spread out on the bench. Neal winked across from her, and then started to eat his cake; leaving his vegetables grow cold on his tray.  
"Neal, eat your vegetables," Kel and Yuki said at the same time. They grinned at each other. Neal made a face towards his vegetables, then took a small bite. He screwed up his face in disgust, then chugged his water. Yuki rolled her eyes, then picked up his fork and took a bite. Her face paled, but she hid her disgust behind her mask. Kel and Dom watched in amusement, then Kel got up and went to the food line. The cooks gave her a nod in recognition and she loaded up her tray. She sat down quickly, then the first thing she did was to take a hearty bite of vegetables. Neal crinkled his nose. Kel forced herself to swallow, then pushed herself to eat it all. When she had finished, she stood up to empty her tray to the servants. As she walked back, Raoul came up to her. His eyes twinkled mercilessly.  
"Kel," he said, "Yuki tells me that you have to wear that dress for the whole day, with no exceptions," he drawled. Kel grimaced.  
"Yes," she confirmed, knowing where this was leading.  
"Well, then, how about you have a go with your old knight master? We're jousting," he grinned.  
"You are a bad man," she said, then sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
A/N: wow, this should be interesting. I just want to thank my reviewers, Rachel 132, who was my first and convinced me to continue writing this, miamouse, I want to thank you for your enthusiasm! I hope this chapter answers your questions! And lastly, dreamerdoll, thanks for that wonderful review! I love you guys so much! 


	4. Setting the Date

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else belongs to  
Tamora Pierce.  
  
Kel trudged back to her rooms, feeling as if a hammer had pounded her. Her  
kimono was covered in dirt, and probably ruined.  
"I knew I shouldn't have done that," she said, speaking of the 10  
runs she just had lost with Raoul. "What was I thinking? I would expect  
that of Neal, but not me! What's gotten into me today?"  
"That's no way to treat your best friend!" an indignant voice called  
out behind her as she unlocked her door. She winced, then sighed.  
"Hello Neal," she said, putting on her mask. She was tired, grumpy,  
not to mention covered in dirt. She HATED being dirty. She turned around  
as he approached her. "what do you want?"  
"Humph. Fine. I know when im not wanted," he said, yet he didn't  
look anywhere near hurt.  
"I'm sorry," she said, sighing. "its been a really long day."  
"That's ok. By the way, Yuki said your still not done and to hurry  
up and set a date with Dom,"  
"Ok. I have to bathe and get on a new kimono. This one needs to be  
washed." Neal nodded and left. Kel walked into her room. As she filled  
the tub, she thought about the wedding. Dom said that they needed to set a  
date. Good thing Raoul threatened to leave the country if Jon didn't revise  
the law so that the Kings Own could marry. She smiled. The whole Own had  
thrown a ball to celebrate. In fact, it was the same ball that Dom had  
proposed to her. A feeling of something wet brought her out of her  
thoughts. Jump lay beside her, nuzzling her hand with his cold nose. He  
whined, and rolled on his back. She smiled and scratched his belly. She  
hadn't really payed any attention to him at all that day. Suddenly he got  
up and trotted over to his food dish. He was getting lazy.  
Kel gently eased herself into the tub. She soaked for a while,  
careful not to get her hair wet. When she felt as if she was half human,  
she got out, wrapping a towel around her. She went over to the closet, and  
picked out another kimono. This one was her favorite. She quickly threw  
it on and got into her sandals again. Then she walked over to the mirror  
and admired it. This one was a rich golden color, covered with birds  
flying. Smoothing her imaginary wrinkles, she walked out the door.  
She walked down the hallway, lost in thought. She didn't notice that  
someone else was walking in the opposite direction, until she ran into him.  
"Walk much?" Dom teased, helping her regain her balance. She  
grinned. "Where are you headed?" he asked, walking with her.  
"Somewhere where people won't make me fight with them. Did you hear  
Yuki added something to my punishment? I have to do whatever anyone says  
to me."  
Dom grinned. "So if I asked if you wanted to go riding, you would  
say yes?" Kel nodded. "Well how about we do it then?" Kel grinned.  
"Ok. Lets go. I don't want anyone to find me and ask me to clean his  
or her rooms," she said. Dom offered her his arm. She took it, and they  
walked to the stables. As she saddled up Hoshi, Dom swung up into the  
saddle. When kel had finally gotten positioned, she nodded. They set off  
at a trot. They were silent most of the way, Kel riding behind him. Dom  
led her to a clearing. She stood there, awestruck at its beauty. A little  
stream ran through the center. Dom chuckled.  
"Like it? It's my own private place." Kel nodded as Dom dismounted,  
then tied his horse to the tree. Kel followed suit. She walked over to  
the stream then took off her sandals. She gave a little squeak when she  
dipped her feet into the icy cold water. She heard Dom walk over beside  
her, then sit down. She turned her head and gave him a kiss. He smiled  
and put his arm around her shoulders, so that she leaned into him. Kel  
finally spoke.  
"Yuki wants us to set a date," she said, twirling her ring around her  
finger. She felt Dom give her a kiss on the forehead.  
"How about in three weeks?" Dom asked, scratching his chin in  
thought.  
"Sounds good." She said, and closed her eyes. Within moments she  
was asleep.  
  
A/N: sorry that was so short!!! I couldn't think of anything else! I just  
want to give a shout out to all my lovely reviewers! Rachel132: Thanks for  
your support! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Lady of Masbolle: Your too  
kindbeams Queen of Sapphires: Sorry about Yuki. I can't remember how  
she acts. Thanks for being honest. PHSgirl: Hey I'm happy you like it.  
Miamouse: I think this one solved your question. Thanks for noticing it.  
  
OK I need you guys to keep reviewing! Its important to me! 


	5. Wedding plans and a nasty suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, k?  
  
Kel was startled to wake up in the arms of a man. She quickly turned her head to see who it was, and immediately relaxed. Dom was still asleep. A lock of his brown hair had fallen over his forehead, giving him the look of pure innocence. Kel reached up and brushed it away. As she did his cyan eyes opened, and he smiled.  
"Morning, Kel," he said, giving her a kiss. Kel smiled. Gods she loved that man.  
"Morning, Dom," she said, then kissed him back. Then she frowned. "I don't think Neal will like the fact that we stayed out in the castle all night. He'll probably think you 'deflowered' me." Dom chuckled.  
"First, since when do you care what Neal thinks? Second, I think I'm allowed to spend the night outside with my fiancée. And third, if we want to, we can do that after the wedding." He winked. Kel blushed at the last sentence.  
"I think we need to do a lot of planning for the wedding," she said, changing the subject to something that wouldn't make her flustered. Dom groaned. He hated planning things. "I think that it should be a small reception," she said. Dom shook his head.  
"The whole Own will want to come. I don't think that they'd like it if we didn't invite them, and that's at least a hundred soldiers. Then don't forget the refugees at New Hope. Plus, you and I both have a huge family. "he reasoned. Kel smiled. He was right.  
"Ok, then, where should it get held?" she asked." With all those people, a church would be too small. Perhaps we should do it at my parents house," she added. Dom looked thoughtful.  
"I don't want to put all of that on your parents," he shifted so that his head rested on his arm. "What about the castle?" Kel shook her head.  
"it's a long way from my parents place to the castle. How about we have it held at New Hope? Its right by Mindelan." She suggested. Dom though for a moment, then nodded. "OK, next on the list, bridesmaids and groomsmen. I think that Yuki should be the maid of honor, and Neal the best man."  
"Ok, then we have Raoul because he hates receptions, Shane, James, and Marcus. (A/N: I made them up. They're supposedly his brothers.)  
"Then we have Merric, Owen, Tobe, Roald, Seaver, Numair, Inness, Anders, and Conal. Ok, there are the groomsmen. Now for the Bridesmaids. We have Jessica, Alanna, Buri, Daine, Rose, Fanche, Lalasa, Adalia, Shinko, Oranie, Tilaine, and Allison (A/N: Jessica, Rose, and Allison are Dom's 'sisters' I made them up too)" Kel started to count. "Okay, we need one more groomsman. They're uneven. I'll ask Tobe whom he wants to bring. Everyone is at least eight years older than him." Dom nodded.  
"Where is Tobe, by the way?" he asked. Kel grinned.  
"He got adopted by Fanche and Saefas. They married last month."  
"So I hear. Meathead," He added to Kel's unspoken question. "You know, there have been a lot of weddings lately. Fanche and Saefas last month, Yuki and Neal next week, and us in three weeks." He observed. Kel groaned.  
"Don't remind me. I have to be fitted for a dress because I'm the maid of honor."  
"I'm the best man. Well, that's ok for me. We get to walk down the aisle together, not to mention I'm the first to see you in your dress." Kel smiled.  
"Now, what colors should we have to decorate with?"  
"Blue and green," Dom answered and Kel nodded.  
"Sounds good," she said, before falling back asleep. She was woken up by the sound of footsteps. Swearing in Yamani, she scrambled up, and tripped. Curse this kimono she thought, getting up again and nudging Dom awake. "Wake up Dom someone is coming," she whispered, leaning close to his ear. Dom's piercing eyes snapped open and he lifted his head up quickly. Unfortunately, this caused him to bump his head on Kel's. She fell on her back. Dom quickly gave her a hand up, then unsheathed his dagger, cursing himself with colorful words at his own stupidity. Crouching into his attack position, he waited. Kel flipped open her shukusen and held it, covering the bottom part of her face. They waited for what seemed like hours, although it was but few seconds. Suddenly, a huge black creature with a spiders body and a human head, leaped out of the trees. Kel's blood went cold. It was a spidren. She hid her hate behind her Yamani mask and calmly stepped foreword. The spidren saw them, and grinned, revealing sharp and silver teeth.  
As it walked toward them, Dom jumped in front and sliced off one of it's legs before it could attack. It roared in surprise and pain. As it screamed, Kel walked up to it and sliced of another, then expertly tossed her fan with a flick of the wrist and beheaded it. It was only after the spidren fell did Kel realize that she was covered in blood. "So much for my favorite kimono," she thought, doing her best to wipe the green slime off her. No such luck.  
"I think it's time to head to the palace, she said to Dom, smiling weakly. Dom nodded.  
"Good idea," he confirmed, and hurriedly saddled his mount while Kel did the same. Dom swung up on his horse with grace and ease, as Kel did so with clumsyness. She was glad that the day was over so that she could take off that darn kimono. Glancing once more at the fallen spidren, so out of place in the peaceful clearing, she galloped off, Dom right behind her.  
  
A/N: Whew! Done! Sorry I couldn't post it sooner; I have soccer practice and games all week. R and R! Thanks to:  
  
Rachel132: 'Tis (I love that word) true. 3 weeks is short; next chappie I'll show you why I wrote that. Thanks for being my first reviewer and for all the support!!! hugs Hey! I just noticed something- you were the only one who reviewed for chapter 3!!! Thanks- YOU, at least, make me feel loved. TTYL  
  
Miamouse: I was glad to clear that up for you. Thanks for reminding me- I feel like a blonde. Crap, I am a blonde!!! I'll try to add more details- just for you.  
  
Sammy (whose a girl) LMAO! Your right-kimonos are hard to ride in, let alone joust. I guess she had her legs on only one side. You make me think too much. lol.  
  
Elementalmoon: I'm glad you liked it! Thx for reviewing- you have no idea how much that means to me! 


	6. makeouts and breakdowns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Don't sue me!  
  
THIS CHAPTER'S FOR MIAMOUSE!!!  
  
As Kel and Dom walked towards their rooms, Neal ran up to them.  
"Where were you two last night?! We were looking everywhere for you! We thought you were kidnapped, Kel, until we found out that Dom was missing, too! YOU," Neal growled, stabbing Dom in the chest with his forefinger, "YOU had better not done anything to her. I mean it."  
Dom looked behind Neal at Kel. She mouthed, "I told you so." He grinned, brushing past Neal to stand next to her. Casually, he slung an arm around her, pecking her on the lips. She smiled with love at him. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear.  
"Although you look ravishing in that kimono, I don't think that the spidren blood smeared across it is very becoming on you." His eyes twinkled with mirth. Kel hid her blush behind her Yamani mask. She had forgotten about that. Dom walked her back to her rooms, then bowed and kissed her hand, as if she were at court. Kel shooed him away, but not before kissing him and telling him she would see him later. Sighing, she took a quick bath, then put on clean breeches and a shirt. As she was tying her hair back into a horsetail, she remembered she still had to go pick up her bridesmaid dress in Yuki's rooms. Groaning, she made her way down the hallway.  
When she reached Yuki's rooms, she didn't bother knocking. As she opened the door, she gaped. Neal and Yuki were making out, so absorbed in each other they didn't even notice her walk in. She couldn't help it- Kel roared with laughter. Neal and Yuki sprang apart like startled rabbits. Yuki quickly unhitched her fan and hid the bottom part of her face. Neal just sat there, smiling sheepishly. Composing herself, she wiped streaming eyes that held tears with her sleeve. Raising an eyebrow, she coughed.  
"Ahem. Yuki. I needed to pick up my bridesmaid's dress from you," she said, quivering with suppressed laughter. Yuki, glad to have something to do, rushed to her closet. Neal was still sitting there, except now it was with the air of awkwardness. Finally, Yuki came back with a lavender dress. She handed it to Kel, not looking her in the face. Kel clasped her shoulder, saying, "Yuki, that was...uh...gross. You guys really need to work on that. GOOO!" with that said, she shuddered, then left, leaving a very embarrassed couple behind her. Still giggling, she opened her door and laid the dress on the bed to look at it. Her laughter abruptly stopped. Kel's eyes widened.  
The dress was beautiful. The sleeves of the dress stopped at her elbows, although they fanned out. The neckline, to Kel's horror, was extremely low, covered with lace patterns of Yamani flowers. The lace also was pink, making the whole dress stand out. The dress slimmed at the hips, making whoever would wear it show off their curves. Kel shook her head. This had got to be the most girlish thing she had ever worn. She was pretty sure, though, that Dom would be mighty happy with the neckline, at least.  
  
1 week later  
  
Kel decided she wanted to go practice her hand-to-hand combat. She walked to the practice courts, surprised to find it empty. Shrugging, she sat down and started to stretch.  
When she had finished, she began to punch and kick a practice dummy. Two weeks, she thought, and I still have so much to do before the wedding. What in Mithros' name was I thinking?! Grrrr! She began to attack furiously, picking up the pace until her arms and legs were a blur. She felt someone watching, but she didn't care. Finally, the dummy's head gave way, flying ten feet from her. She stood there, bent over, panting.  
Kel felt a hand on her back. She grabbed it, her page training taking over, and flipped the poor soul onto their back. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Ohmygosh I'm so sorry, Dom!" Kel exclaimed, extending her hand down towards him. He grabbed her hand then tugged, so that she was on top of him, her face scant few inches away from his. Dom closed that space, his lips meeting hers. Kel closed her eyes and kissed him back, slowly and sweetly, enjoying the taste of him. When they pulled apart, it was from lack of air. Kel grinned down at him, kissed him on the cheek, then sighed happily. This was what she was thinking when she said yes. She rolled over so that they lay side by side. Dom snaked his arm around her, drawing her closer.  
"I love you Dom," she said, resting her head on his muscled chest.  
"You'd better, because I love you too," he replied, kissing her forehead. Kel smiled slightly. Remembering how much she still had to do, she got up, running her hand through her shoulder-length hair. Sensing her stress, Dom got up also. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, lifting her chin with cool fingers, forcing her to look at him.  
Kel adverted her gaze, mumbling, "nothing." Dom snorted.  
"You know I know you better than that. Kel, tell me the truth. You're the worst liar I've ever met. Don't forget, I saw you beat the living daylights out of that," he said, pointing to the mangled dummy. "Speak up. Now." He ordered. Kel lifted her eyes, meeting his piercing blue eyes that were filled with so much concern for her.  
"It's the wedding. I have so much to do still, not to mention Yuki and Neal's wedding tomorrow. I still have to order the dress, not to mention the measurements. We have to get all the bridesmaids and groomsmen fitted, and half of my family doesn't know who you are, still. The only thing I've told them is that I'm getting married, and I needed them to help out. We still haven't told the people of New Hope, either. Not to mention, you family doesn't even know I exist," at the last part, she started to cry. Dom's concern in his eyes deepened as he gently brushed the steadily falling tears from Kel's tanned cheek.  
"It'll work out. I promise," he said, gathering her up into his arms. Kel buried her face in his shoulder. Dom rubbed her back, murmuring soothingly. When she had finished crying, she stepped away, blushing slightly. She hadn't cried since Cleon had broken up with her to marry that heiress, over two years ago. Dom held her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb against her jaw line.  
"I bet right now I look like an old hag with pink eye right now," she said.  
"No," Dom whispered hoarsely, his breath making her shiver. "You look as beautiful as always. With that, he met her lips. Kel wrapped her arms around his neck hesitantly, as he pulled her closer. She was shocked at how passionately he was. As they pulled away, Kel looked into his deep eyes, reflecting her love with his. She pulled him in for another kiss, this time matching his longing. He gently eased his lips over hers, caressing them. One of his arms moved from her waist to cradle her head. This time it was Dom who pulled away. As she looked into his blue eyes, showing as much love as ever, she knew that they would make it. It would be okay.  
  
A/N: ok, that's done. Wahoo! Another chapter done! Ok, once again thx to all of my reviewers:  
  
Miamouse: ok, I stole your idea! How's that? I know it isn't that funny, but I tried my hardest. Really, I did! Thanks for your lovely review! I hope I didn't stop in the middle of nowhere again! lol.  
  
Dreamerdoll: believe me, I'm glade you love this story. sighs with longing I think Dom is so hott!  
  
Elementalmoon: yeah, it's just you. lol. Kids these days rolls eyes JUST KIDDING!  
  
Dodah: I'm happy that you like it! I'm even happier that you reviewed to tell me!  
  
Rachel132: I'm still trying to figure out how to do their wedding.... Oops. Yeah, they're so sweet together, huh? Thanks for the luck- I need all of it!  
  
Darkmoonlit: I think that this chapter's a little longer. I had to rattle my small brain to figure what to write, though. lol.  
  
OK, YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! I NEED THEM SO MUCH! IT MAKES MY DAY-LITERLY! PRESS THE PURPLISH-BLUE BUTTON! 


	7. the wedding for Yuki

Disclaimer: ok, ok, I don't own anything, except (unfortunately) the plot. All the names and stuff belong to the genius Tamora Pierce! I wish I could write like she can...anyway, on to chapter 7!  
  
As Kel saw Yuki and Neal say their bows, she beamed. She was so happy for them. She watched as the holy man blessed them, and as they took their first kiss as man and wife. Kel's eyes drew away from the newlyweds to rest on her own beloved. Dom winked at her, and she was filled with sudden anticipation. We're next. Yesterday, she and Dom had stayed up all night, splitting the stress. They had sent out many invitations to their own wedding, along with the dress fittings for Lalasa. The only thing they had to do now was decorate New Hope. Kel smiled to herself. She would meet her family there in 4 days. Dom's family would arrive in Corus tomorrow, and they would all set off to New Hope as soon as possible. Kel was excited to meet her new family-in-law, but was nervous that they wouldn't like her. She shook her head to clear the thought of failure. It wouldn't do any good to her worrying. She focused on the plan. Neal and Yuki would spend their honeymoon at the Yamani Islands, leaving tonight, Roald and Shinko were going to get back from their honeymoon in the Copper Isles, and they would come to New Hope two days before the wedding to rehearse. Kel breathed a sigh of relief. They were lucky that Kel's mother had sent her the dress fittings and tunic measurements of her many siblings and their spouses. Dom's family had done the same. Yuki knew Shinko's dress fittings by heart, and the King was more than happy to give them Roald's tunic measurements.  
Steeling herself back to the present, she noticed that Yuki and Neal were walking away, ready to start the party. After they had finished the cake, decorated with golden flowers, Kel smiled as Neal led Yuki to the dance floor. She saw the love that reflected in their eyes as they looked at each other adorably. She knew that she and Dom looked at each other the same way.  
A tap on the shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Dom holding out a hand to her. Kel realized he was silently asking her to dance. Nodding, she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Kel wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced closer than was necessary. Kel settled her head in the nook of his neck and inhaled his sweet scent. Dom rested his chin on her hair, every once in a while kissing her forehead. Kel looked around at the decorative room she and Yuki had made.  
The chandeliers sparkled with diamonds, shining light into every dark corner. The decorative lavender and gold flowers seemed to make the whole room dazzle. Everything was gold, lavender, and pink; from table tops to torches, everything matched. Kel glanced again at Yuki and Neal. She was so happy that Neal had finally settled on one person instead of driving her crazy with his infamous crushes and poems. Dom suddenly stopped moving. She realized that the song was now over. Kel kissed Dom on the cheek and told him she was going out to the balcony. He looked at her, bright blue eyes showing immense concern.  
"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, pressing a cool hand to her forehead. Kel smiled up at him-he was still two inches taller than her.  
"I'm okay, I just feel a little lightheaded. I need some fresh air, that's all. Dom nodded, and escorted her out to the balcony. Kel sat on a stone bench, spreading out her dress so that it wouldn't wrinkle. Although it was summer, the night was cool. She dimly heard Dom sit beside her and take her hand. Kel gazed at the strs, recognizing a pattern amoung them. She frowned, trying to place it, and ran through the list of names in her head.  
Kel smiled. It was the Cat. Suddenly a cold breeze swept through, sending chills down her back. Dom felt her shiver, and his grip on her figures got tighter. She dimly heard the music coming from the party. Dom must have heard it too, because he stood up and pulled her to her feet.  
"Want to dance?" he asked, and Kel nodded. She was feeling a lot better. Dom twirled her around, and she laughted as the night air ran through her golden hair. When she faced Dom again, he pulled her in for a kiss. As his lips met hers, she felt the same passion behind it tht sh had experienced last week. He kissed with hunger, and Kel found herself wanting him to share her bed. Damn emotions she thought as he pulled away. She looked into his eyes, and there were only two emotions in it. Love and...lust. He kissed her again, and she felt so much desire go into that kiss that her legs went all watery at it. They pulled away again, breathless. They both knew what the other wanted. Dom silently grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to the party. They quickly congratulated the happy couple, and left. Kel saw Neal look at them knowingly, and blushed.  
  
They swiftly made it to Kel's room. She put her key into the door, entered, and pulled Dom in. He kissed her, hard. She matched it with a kiss of her own. Dom's tongue prodded her lips, and she opened her mouth willingly. As they made their way to the bed, shedding clothing as they went, Kel wondered what this night would mean to them.  
The next morning Kel rolled over, surprised to find a naked body next to her, and even more surprised when she found out that she, too, was without clothes. She turned her head to meet his blue eyes. He was watching her, seeing how she would react. Kel looked at the window. It was still dark-no later than 2 am. Kel's hand flew to her neck. The feeling of her pregnancy charm reassured her. Her head fell back to the pillow and she lay there, thinking. Dom patiently stayed silent. Finally, he couldn't bear it any longer. "Well? Do you regret what we did?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't say it was a mistake. Kel thought for a while, then shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, were allowed to, considering we're almost married." She smiled, wondering what everyone would say. Dom grinned back, glad that se didn't lament it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kel sighed in peace, then fell asleep once again. Dom kissed her forehead, then got up to put on his clothes. He wanted to get out of Kel's rooms while it was still dark so that no one would see him in the morning and go blabbing it to everyone, ruining her reputation. As he settled into his own bed, he wondered if he had done the right thing. He suppressed the thought that they hadn't. She was his fiancée, after all. He rolled over before embarking into a dreamless sleep. Kel woke up, and immediately reached for Dom. Feeling that he wasn't there, she turned to search for him. Glancing around the room, it looked as if he had already left. Kel looked at the window. It would be dawn in an hour. Groaning, she sat up, her muscles protesting. Dressing quickly into a nightgown, she got her glaive. She did some quick pattern dances to warm up, then moved to the more complex patterns. Soon the glaive was a blur, along with her hand that was holding it. Panting, she did the finishing step, holding it so that her glaive pointed low and to the front. She held it there for a while, catching her breath, before putting it away.  
She walked to her bath, and got in, soaking. She sat there, absorbing all the water, before climbing out. Quickly, she got on her breeches and a shirt, then walked down to the mess hall, pulling her wet hair into a horsetail. She wondered what the day would bring.  
  
A/N: Gaaaa! I can't believe I just wrote that! Oh well. It's done, at least. Time for my thanks: Dodah: thanks for you compliments! I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Miamouse: if I hadn't taken your idea, then I wouldn't have known what to write! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Elementalmoon: you'll find out about his family next chapter! I promise.  
  
LiLy MaLfOy13: trust me, I appreciate the fact that you reviewed to tell me that!  
  
Emikae: glad that you love it!  
  
OK, press the button down there to review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting...  
  
Oceanspike 


	8. Dom's family revised for the reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!  
  
Kel knocked on Dom's door. It was 5am- almost time to meet his parents at the Dancing Dove. They were going to travel north on the Great Road North until they came to Bearsford. They would rest there for the night, and then continue to New Hope in the morning. They would reach it by about mid- day if they left at about eight. Dom opened the door, his hair mussed. He only looked half awake.  
"Morning Dom," Kel said, kissing him. "Are you all packed and ready to leave?" Dom yawned, then cocked his head in puzzlement.  
"Go? Go where?" he asked, scratching his head.  
"Dom! We're supposed to meet your parents in less than an hour!" Kel exclaimed.  
"Shit! I forgot all about it!" He yelled. He rushed back inside his room, leaving the door open for Kel. She walked in, shaking her head.  
"How nice of you to forget your parents," she commented sarcastically, sitting down on his bed and watching him stuff clothes into his suitcase. Dom stopped and looked at her. She was becoming more like Meathead every day. "Dom!" Kel said, snapping her fingers. "Hurry up! If we're to get there on time, we have to leave in half an hour!"  
"Can you help me, then, sweet?" he asked, pausing in his packing to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. Kel rolled her eyes. "Please? I still have to bathe and brush my teeth," he said, looking her with pleading eyes. Kel groaned. She could never resist those eyes.  
"Fine," she mumbled, and got off the bed. Dom kissed her once more, firmly and rushed to the bathroom. Kel rolled her eyes and began to pack. She was half way through when Dom scampered back, fully clothed, brushing his teeth, still dripping wet. "Uh, Dom?" she asked, looking at him strangely.  
"Yesh?" he probed, hard to understand with the toothbrush in his mouth.  
"You realize that your pants are on backwards, right?" He looked down, before cursing again. He rushed back into the bathroom, this time when he came back, it was without a toothbrush, and his clothes were on correctly. Kel was desperately trying to hold her laughter behind her Yamani mask. They only had about fifteen minutes left, and they had to go say good-bye to Yuki and Neal. When they had finished packing his stuff, Kel dragged Dom to her room, grabbing her own suitcase, then rushed to Yuki and Neal's room. This time she knocked before she entered.  
"Yuki?" She called. They waited a moment before hearing soft padded steps coming to the door. A beautiful Yuki answered, wearing riding clothes.  
"Hey Kel, Dom." Yuki said, nodding to each. "We were about to leave in about five minutes, but Neal didn't get up, so we have about fifteen minutes before he had to leave." She noticed that Kel glared at Dom while he stood there sheepishly.  
"Well Yuki, this one over here," Kel said, jerking her head in Dom's direction, "did the exact same. One would think that they would be able to get up early, considering they have to get up every morning at dawn." Kel shook her head. "Now I'm sure. Their branch got cheated when they handed out brains." Dom looked at her in mock-hurt.  
"Hey! That's not nice!" Dom exclaimed.  
"Give her a punch for me, then run like the wind, Dom" Neal's voice said from behind Yuki. She grimaced.  
"Neal, go finish your packing. We're late as it is." Yuki said over her shoulder. Kel looked at Dom.  
"If you punch me, you're sleeping on the floor tonight." She said, noting with glee that he looked like a three year old caught stealing cookies before dinner. It looked to her that Dom had no intention to punch her. Yuki and Kel turned back to their conversation.  
"Men." Yuki said in Yamani, rolling her eyes.  
"Can't live with them, can't shoot them," groaned, smiling, also speaking in Yuki's native language.  
"You know," Yuki, observed, scratching her head, "they say that men control the women, not the other way around."  
"They must have been drunk, because we both know that's not true in our case." They giggled.  
"Neal, how are you doing back there?" Yuki said, switching back to common.  
"Oh just fine, precious," Neal drawled from inside the room. "In fact," he appeared besides her, holding both of their suitcases. "I'm ready."  
"Well, we better get going." Kel said ruefully. "We have to meet Dom's parents at the Dancing Dove soon. We just wanted to say congratulations and to have fun on your honeymoon!" Kel said, hugging Yuki and Neal good-bye. As she hugged him she said, "Remember to eat your vegetables, and be on your best behavior!" She told him, grinning. Neal rolled his eyes.  
"But mother dearest, I don't like vegetables!" Kel punched him twice. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked.  
"The first one was for telling Dom to punch me, and the second was for disobeying your mother!" she said, grinning. Dom laughed before hugging Yuki and punching Neal good-bye.  
"Hey! And what was that for?" Neal objected, rubbing his sore arm.  
"That was for trying to get me in trouble with my fiancée!" Dom said, and then gripped forearms with Neal as a silent good-bye. "Next time we see you, you'll be a tanned Meathead!" Dom grinned. Neal looked mock hurt.  
  
"Fine then. I know when I'm not wanted. Good-bye, fair Kel! Good- bye, satanic cousin!" he dramatically said, before walking down the hall.  
"See you later, guys, and good luck!" Yuki said, hugging them in a rare show of affection, before following her dramatic husband down the hallway. Dom and Kel grinned at each other before walking down to the stables. Kel saddled Hoshi, knowing that Peachblossom would try and bite everyone. She had talked to Stefan the night before, telling him to take good care of her "baby". Before they left, Kel gave Peachblossom an apple, and gave him a good brushing, telling him to behave himself. He nuzzled her with his head, reassuring her. Kel didn't buy it. She knew that as soon as she left, he would bite the first person in sight.  
"I'm serious, Peachblossom. If I hear your were being mean, I'll tell Daine on you. You know she won't stand for that." Peachblossom looked at her adorably, the picture of a well behaved horse. He then ruined the moment by blowing a wad of spit at his neighbor. Kel shook her head. She wasn't surprised by his dishonoring action. It was to be expected. Sighing once more, she mounted on to Hoshi. Hoshi looked at Peachblossom smugly as if to say, 'see what good behavior does to you?' Peachblossom's only response was to nip at her ass. Hoshi pranced, and Kel had to pat her on the neck to reassure her. Glaring at her misbehaved horse, Kel followed Dom out of the stables. Once they were out on the road, Kel breathed the fresh air, glad that she was out of the palace and on her way.  
They stopped outside the Dancing Dove; surprised that Dom's family was waiting for them. They dismounted. As soon as Dom's feet touched the ground, everyone gathered, looking him up and down while asking why he was late. Kel just stood there, feeling out of place, as Dom's family greeted them.  
Dom turned to her and took her hand, leading her to them. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Keladry, Protector of the Small." Kel crinkled her nose up at him in disgust. She hated that name. Elbowing him in the stomach gently, she grinned. "You can call me Kel. He knows I hate being called 'Protector of the Small'." The introductions began. It looked like everyone; even Dom's mom wore breeches and a shirt. Dom's mother had blue eyes with blonde hair. Her face was weathered from spending long hours in the sun. She and Dom had the same nose, however, her chin was stubborn, unlike his. When you looked in her eyes, although they were warm at the moment, she had a sense of toughness in them.  
Dom's father had green eyes; Kel noted that it looked as though Neal came from his father's side. He had dark brown hair, though now it had gray streaks in it. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, with a proud nose slightly hooked at the end, and a dimpled chin. His eyes held pride as they looked at his family; he was the type who wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone.  
Kel liked Dom's younger sister Allison on the spot. She was about fourteen, but looked to be about sixteen, with unnerving green eyes and golden hair. She had a few freckles scattered on her nose, like Kel. She seemed to be the most welcoming to her, with a dimpled smile and a nose that also held a dimple. She looked like she loved to do anything outside, and wouldn't back down from a bet. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and she looked to be fearless, a person who wouldn't panic at dangerous situations. She wore her hair back into a horsetail, letting her bangs frame her face. She was the prettiest of the three sisters, and the oldest. She was a natural born rebel, fighting every step of the way, yet would know when to back down.  
Jessica had the dark brown hair of her father, along with brown eyes. She was energetic, and was extremely blunt. She looked to be the kind of person who wouldn't beat around the bush; she would just say it. Her brown eyes always seemed to analyze, and she was the kind of person who didn't care what anyone thought of her. She looked to be about the same age as Allison, except maybe a year younger. She wasn't the kind of person who would jump into things, someone who would think about it, and then pick the intelligent thing to do. She had her shoulder-length hair in a braid She was also strikingly beautiful. She looked to be the kind who would sometimes listen to her parents, yet she could never hold a grudge.  
The third and youngest of his sisters was Rose. With golden brown hair like her sister, and blue eyes, she looked as though she didn't have a care in the world, as long as she could have fun. She was the fun type, one who would always see the good part of the situation, and was always optimistic. She wore her long hair down. Rose looked to be the one who would always do as she was bid, and who would always follow directions, except maybe she would joke while she did it. She was adorable, and looked to be about eleven.  
Dom's brother Shane had bright blue eyes like his mother, yet his hair was almost black. He was the oldest, including Dom, about twenty- five, and was the brother who would stick up for his younger siblings. His eyes evaluated Kel, then liking what he saw, smiled. He wouldn't back down from a fight, not if it had anything to do with his family. He was heavily muscled, and Kel noted that he was a knight. He held a naked sword in his hand, which he sheathed as soon as they had rode up. He was the type who would be blunt, and wouldn't lie to you.  
James was fourteen, with brown hair and green eyes. His green eyes held laughter as they looked at Dom. He also held a sword, and Kel remembered Dom telling her that he would try out for the King's Own in four years, when he was old enough. He was the type who would laugh at anything, yet would know when to be sober. His face was covered with freckles, yet when he smiled, he looked extremely handsome. He smiled warmly at Kel before turning to his brother Marcus to fight.  
Marcus looked to be about six, the age of where he would fight over anything. He would pick a fight and stick to it, until the other person gave up, even if he knew he lost. He would never back down from anything, and when he had first laid eyes on Kel, he seemed to be categorizing her. He wouldn't make friends easily, but when he did, he made them for life.  
After the introductions were over, everyone started to mount their own horse. Even young Marcus and Rose shared a dark brown gelding. As they made their way to New Hope, Kel smiled. Dom's family was nice. They rode mostly in silence, until they were about to rest for lunch. A dark brown mare rode up on Kel's right side. Kel turned and smiled. It was Allison.  
"Hi, Kel," she said, smiling. "So what do you think of our huge family?"  
"They seem nice," Kel responded, tucking one of her bangs that had come out behind her ear.  
"Oh, they are," Allison said matter-of-factly. She pretended to think. "That is, as long as you don't make mother and father mad. They may look nice now, but once you get on their nerves, you'd better run." She warned, smiling.  
Kel laughed. "I don't plan on getting them mad," She said. Allison looked at her.  
"Oh really? I do; it's great fun. You should see it, their faces get all red, and they yell like no other. Just the other day, in fact," she said, suppressing giggles, "I fell in the mud accidentally with my new dress on, and you should have seen mother. She cursed the air blue. It was beautiful."  
"Allison," Dom warned from the other side of Kel, "You know you didn't do that 'accidentally' as you called it. I can see it in your face. We all know you don't like dresses," he said, trying to scold her but really he was trying not to laugh. Allison stuck out her tongue at her older brother before riding up to join Shane. Dom shook his head. "She hates dresses. Whenever mother tries to get one on her, she finds a way to ruin it. I thought mother had given up. Apparently not."  
"Um, Kel?" a voice said behind her. Kel turned in the saddle to see Jessica riding her golden mare. "Where did you and Dom meet?" she asked.  
"Jess is a bit of a romantic," Dom murmured in Kel's ear. "Just wait and see how many questions she'll ask about us." Kel giggled.  
"I met him when I was Lord Raoul's squire, two years ago. He was the first person from the King's Own to accept me for who I was. Not what I was." Kel said, naming how they had treated her different from the rest when they first saw her. Kel saw Jess ponder this, and smiled. She turned back around to see a small clearing. "Is it ok if we stop here, Dom?" Kel asked. He nodded, smiling. They dismounted. Kel hurriedly unpacked her lunch of salted pork, rolls, and an apple. Sitting between Dom and Allison, she started to eat quickly. She was in a rush to reach Bearsford. As she ate, Jessica, ever curious, pummeled her with questions. Kel did her best to answer between mouthfuls.  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
"20." Kel replied.  
"Where did Dom propose?"  
"At a ball."  
"Ohhhh! How romantic! Did you say yes right away or did you say that you would think about it? Or, did you say no and Dom talked you into it?"  
"I said yes right away."  
"How long was he courting you?"  
"3 months."  
"Wow, that's short. Mama and Pop got married after courting for 7 years."  
"Yes, well I knew Dom for about 6 years before we started."  
"When are you gonna get pregnant?"  
"Jessie, I think Mom's calling you," Dom said, looking at her pointedly. Jess groaned. Quickly she got up to go see her mother.  
"Thanks," Kel whispered. "I could take the other questions, but that was just too personal." Dom smiled.  
"Well I think that you should give your 'hero' a kiss." Kel smiled. Dom leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Wrapping his arm around her so that she leaned into him, they continued to eat. As soon as they had finished, the whole family got back on the road. Rose's small voice carried through the silence, singing a song about life in the fields. Kel smiled and joined in. Soon the whole family was singing happily.  
I bet she and Tobe would sing together wonderfully, Kel thought. She smiled. She just might have a couple tricks up here sleeve for Rose and Tobe.  
"How old are you, Rose?" she asked the younger girl.  
"Almost eleven," the girl said, looking proud. "I'll be eleven on July 30," she smiled. Kel grinned back. That would be in about three weeks.  
"When I was eleven, I was a page going for my shield," Kel said. Rose looked amazed. "Really? Wow, that's so cool. Mama and Pop are going to let me join the Queen's Riders when I turn 16. I can't wait," she added, a gleam in her brilliant blue eyes.  
"That's cool. My old servant, Tobe, he's about twelve nowadays, he's going to try out for the King's Own when he turns eighteen," she said, "He'll be in the wedding as a groomsman. Right now I'm teaching him how to shoot archery and swords. Would you like to practice with us?" The young woman's nod didn't skip a beat. Kel's grin grew wider. This was going to be fun.  
"Can I come too?" This question came from Allison, who happened to be listening on their conversation. "Mom and Dad won't let me join the Rider's because I have to marry off to some rich man to help our fief. However, I would like to know how to defend myself when he's away." Kel nodded.  
"What about me?" this came from the curious Jess. "I'm going to join the King's Own in four years. Did you hear that the King now is letting women join?"  
"Of course you can come. What about you James? You want to join?" Marcus' smile was big.  
"I could really come?" Kel nodded. The boy whooped. Kel smiled again. It was just then that the town of Bearsford came into view. Kel grinned, happy to get a nice warm bath.  
  
A/N: Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written, and I just rewrote it! Yay! Seven whole pages long! That's longer than any of my reports for school. Ok, time to thank my reviewers:  
  
Rachel132: I was wondering why you didn't review! Stupid computers...lol! Well, I'm glad you got it working again! You're the only one who says I write clever! Yay! Lots of love!  
  
Dodah: I hope this one is just as lovely!  
  
Miamouse: thanks. You make me feel loved, laughing at my romantic parts! lol. Glad to know you'll keep reading! Luv ya too!  
  
Elementalmoon: I really have no idea. I'll go check it out!  
  
Emikae: Pbbt! I doubt that! I'm sure you do awesome love scenes! And of course you'll make a wonderful children's writer!  
  
Dreamerdoll: Glad to know that you liked it!  
  
SinaiConners: Yeah, this is my first fic. Can you believe that I've actually tried to write a book? I got as far as page 77 before I couldn't think of anything else. So I burned it. I used to want to be a writer, but now I want to be a lawyer. Funny, huh? Glad you think I'm a good writer! Lots of love!  
  
OK, you know the drill. REVIEW NOW. 


	9. the second day

Disclaimer: okay, I'll make this easy for you. I only own the plot, none of the characters, and certainly NOT the world of Tortall! Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Kel awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her.  
"Kel? Kel? Wake up, damn it!" Kel mentally smiled. She knew that voice. She decided that he could wait a while. She rolled over, mumbling something about pickles. "Kel! Come on, wake up! Son of a bitch! Please, Kel, please wake up?" the voice turned to pleadingly. She came to the conclusion that Dom must be really desperate, otherwise he wouldn't have pleaded. Sighing, she unwillingly opened her eyes.  
"Yes, Dom?" what can I do for you?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"Kel, we were supposed to have left half an hour ago! I told my family to go ahead. Now hurry up and get dressed!" Kel flew out of the bed.  
"Confound it, Dom! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!" she asked, grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom. Dom chuckled.  
"We did try, you were just to lazy to get up." Kel opened the door, cursing. Opening up one of her bags, she shuffled through it, looking for something. Finally, she held a toothbrush and a hairbrush in her hand. Scampering back into the privy, she began to unmercifully brush her hair. Dom, watching her grimace in pain, got up off the chair, and gently took the hairbrush from her. "Here. I'll brush your hair while you brush your teeth." He began to softly pull the brush through her golden-brown hair, until it was silky. Leaving it to hang down to her shoulders, he began to pack her clothes. As she emerged from the bathroom, he slung her clothes bag onto his shoulder. She quickly put her hairbrush and toothbrush in her cosmetics bag. Taking one last look around the inn, she made sure she didn't forget anything. Finding that she didn't, she ran out the door, down the stairs, and into the stable, Dom right behind her.  
Kel was surprised to see that Hoshi was already saddled, and that Dom's gelding, Storm, already had his packs on him. She shook her head. Dom's family must have done this. She would have to thank them later.  
"I already have lunch, and paid for our rooms, so we're ready to go." Dom's voice said behind her. Kel nodded. She quickly took the bags from him, and mounted. They left the inn at a fast trot. Dom was silent most of the way, leaving Kel to think. She thought about what had happened two nights ago, and blushed. They hadn't really talked about having children, and Jess's question was still lingering in the back of her head. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kel spoke.  
"Dom?" she asked, uncertain. He jumped out of his thoughts, and Kel frowned in worry. "Are you ok? You seem preoccupied a lot lately." Dom smiled reassuringly.  
"Of course I'm ok. What did you want to ask me?" Kel hid her blush behind her mask.  
"Uh...when do you want to have kids?" she said quickly. Dom thought for a while.  
"I don't care. Whenever you're ready, I suppose." He answered. Kel breathed. She hadn't noticed she had been holding her breath. She was worried that he would never want to have kids, and that had scared her. Ever since she was little, Kel had wanted children, and now that she could, she felt happy. She realized Dom was looking at her funny.  
"What?" she asked. Dom grinned.  
"How did that thought pop into your head?" he asked, noting with glee that she averted her eyes.  
"I was just thinking about, you know, the other night," Kel said, turning as red as a tomato. Dom's grin just grew bigger.  
"And when are you ready to have children, Kel," Dom asked, his voice low and husky. Kel smiled uneasily.  
"I guess after we get married," she said.  
"Ok, sounds good. How about three seconds after, then?" he teased, still grinning like a maniac.  
"Dom! Behave yourself!" She scolded, but couldn't help but grin back. "So are you excited about seeing New Hope?" she asked, changing the subject quickly. Dom looked at her strangely for a moment, then decided to let it pass.  
"You know I am, I can't wait to get off this damn horse." He said. Kel smiled again.  
"Me too. Besides the fact that I'm missing everyone, including Tobe, I can't wait until I see everyone's safe and sound. Plus, I really want to sleep in a bed, not to mention the fact that it will feel nice to be back and see if everything's in order." Dom shook his head.  
"Looks like Mother can't wait to see her children and to find out if they behaved themselves." He teased. Kel looked at him.  
"Don't be pert. You know I love my babies. And if you continue to misbehave, I'll give you latrine duty for a week." To her relief, Dom's mouth closed with an audible click. She snorted in agreement, then looked at the sky. It was almost lunchtime.  
They ate lunch quickly, occasionally kissing and intertwining their hands together. Then they mounted, and set off at a trot, happy that they were only a few hours away.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry! I think that was the shortest chapter I ever wrote! I have major writers block, and I'm running out of ideas! Some thoughts on what should happen next would be much appreciated! And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I had finals, plus soccer tryouts. I know that's no excuse, but surly it counts for something? ::looks around hopefully:: ::sigh:: guess not. Oh well! Time to thank my reviewers!  
  
Miamouse: The brown eyes are possible, as long as the grandparent or something has it. Thanks, though. you made me ask my science teacher a question, so they actually thought that I was listening. I changed it so that New Hope is a much longer ride. HELP! I need ideas! Thanks for putting my story on your favorites!  
  
Emikae: thanks for noticing. It helps a lot, though I feel like a jackass. I never ignore my reviewers! You are worth too much!  
  
Tpfan333: maybe the wedding will be in the next chappie. However, once I write the wedding, then I'm gonna be done with this story. Tell me if you want it in the next one.  
  
Rachel132: I hope this cures your withdrawal symptoms! Lol. A/w, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad its turning out 'beautifully'!  
  
Dodah: please don't call me sir or ma'am. My sex is a girl, and I'm only 14! When you call me ma'am, it makes me feel old...lol. I think it's a good thing when you don't realize that it ended!  
  
Elementalmoon: yeah, USED too. I'm glad that you like my fic!  
  
SanaiConners: yeah, I burned it. You should have seen the flames! Lol. I'm glad you think that Dom's family is cute! That's really cool that you used to want to be a lawyer. Omg, this is like the twilight zone! Lol. You should write some fanfics! I want to read them!  
  
Penguin23: there is more, but I'm running out of ideas, as I said before!  
  
Lady Wolfspeaker: yay! K/D is cool, but I think that I'm starting to lean towards K/N. I'm gonna write a Kel/Neal next. Sry if you don't like that. I really don't know their ages. I think Kel's like 20, and Dom's 25. Or something like that.  
  
Sportzgurl: yay! I updated! However, it wasn't quickly...  
  
Jowa: I'm glad that you read this, and then reviewed! As you can tell, I'm still writing. I'm getting bored with it though... maybe I should just write the wedding and get it over with.  
  
CrazyDolfin: I read your stuff on fictionpress, and I reviewed. I love it! You're very talented!  
  
Problem cows of the world: you're welcome. Ya know, I don't review unless I really like it. So congrats! Lol!  
  
Kat-woman-585: I can't write sex scenes, so I think that I'll keep it pg- 13. Good idea, though.  
  
SeaStar: probably only one more chapter.  
  
Ok, that was longer then I expected! I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo...etc. much! Keep reviewing! I might keep writing! 


	10. Authors notesry

A/N:

 Normally I protest doing this, but whatever. Ok, everyone has been giving me great ideas!  I can't make up my mind on which to go with.  So, I'll have you guys decide for me cackles  WORK, SLAVES!!!! Mawahahahahahahaha….sry, it's like 12 am and I'm sleep deprived.  I've been staying up watching Dave Chappell's show on Comedy Central while eating banana pudding…but you didn't need to know that.  Usually I stay up until 3 then wake up at 1…so… I've narrowed it down to these last 4.  Tell me what you guys pick for the next chappie:

a. Something goes wrong with the wedding plans (Sinai Conners)

b. Bandits on the way to New Hope (CrazyDolfin)

c. A fight between Kel and Dom (SeaStar)

d. The long awaited wedding (SeaStar-my, you're on a roll!)

So _please_ tell me what you think!  BTW, this poll is lasting exactly 3 days (It's Sunday-ends 11:59 and 59 seconds pm Tuesday for those who can't do the math), and then I'm gonna start writing it. Think of it this way, if you don't review to tell me what you vote, then it's not gonna count, k? K.  so hurry up and review! Now!

oceanspike


	11. the final chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot...  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," The minister said. Kel stared at Dom, the words being said repeatedly in her head as they stood before the minister. "you may kiss the bride." Dom smiled at her, before leaning towards her and brushing his lips against hers. Kel shook herself out of her dream-like state, and kissed back. Dom lifted his hand to hold her face there for a little longer than necessarily. The sound of clapping was deafening. The newlyweds pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and grinned. Kel's gaze never wavered from Dom's happy face. He lifted his hand once again, this time tracing her jaw line, as if memorizing her features. Kel leaned her face against his hand and kissed it. He grinned again and they stood to face their audience.  
It seems as if everyone in the whole country had come. They roared, and the now husband and wife made their way back down the aisle. Kel clung tight to him, afraid that this was just a dream, and that she would wake up any moment and be back in her squire years. all her life, she had thought that she was an ugly cow, one that would never have a husband. but then she had met Dom, and it seemed that he had turned her life from being black and white to a colorful world. Since the moment she had met him, all those years ago, she had known that there was something special about him. the way that he didn't judge her, test her, or single her out from the rest just because she was a girl. He truly cared for her, and she truly cared for him. Kel remembered the day that he had first gathered up the courage to ask her if he could court her.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
She was sitting under an oak tree, reading a book. she had just come home from killing Sacra's mage, and she was tired. After a moment, she heard the sound of boots. Distracted from her reading, Kel had looked up to see Dom approach her.  
"Hey, what's up?" she had asked, curious. Dom hesitantly sat beside her, and Kel frowned, setting her book beside her. "What's wrong? you seem...preoccupied," she said, concerned for her secret crush. 'yes, and that's all that it is. a crush. Crushes pass.' Kel shook her head to clear those disturbing thoughts.  
"Nothing." Dom had replied, adverting his gaze. Kel's frown deepened.  
"If there's nothing, then I'm a silly school girl going to the convent." she had sarcastically replied. "now, tell me the truth. what's wrong? you look like you had just lost a skirmish or something." Dom looked at her, and she could see something in his gorgeous blue eyes that scared her. "Dom?" she asked, uncertain.  
"Damn you and your caring ways. I can't deny it any more." With that said, he kissed her, seeming to pour his heart out to her. Kel was in so much shock that all she could do was stare at him. He closed his eyes tighter and pulled her closer to him. Finally, he broke the kiss, startled that she hadn't pulled away. Kel stared at him. He started to get up and leave when her hand darted out and grabbed his wrist.  
"Dom, you can't just kiss me and then walk away," she said, still reeling from the shock that Dom, the Dom that she had had a crush on for the past 4 years, had just kissed her. He sighed and sat down beside her once again, though he was tense. "Calm down, Dom, I'm not going to send Peachblossom on you or anything." He visibly relaxed. She had taken a deep breath, calming her thoughts. "Now," she said, turning to him. "What was that all about?" Dom blushed. "this had better not be a joke that the Own put on me." she threatened.  
"Oh, no! this isn't a joke!" he said. Kel had narrowed her eyes, studying him. Coming to the conclusion that he was telling the truth, she nodded.  
"Ok, then. then what's this all about?" she asked, speaking slowly like she was talking to a frightened animal.  
"Kel, I love you. I think I have been for all these years, and just as I was about to tell you, I learned that you were with Cleon. I secretly wished that it wouldn't work out, and I know I shouldn't have, but I did! I was being selfish! then when I heard that you guys had broken up, I practically leaped with joy. I was so happy, Kel. Please don't be mad at me because-" he didn't get a chance to say more, because without warning, Kel had covered his mouth with hers. His mind shut off, as all of a sudden, things became more important. he laughed against her mouth and drew her closer. she willingly let him, surprised as he was at her sudden boldness. when they separated, Dom gazed at her. She blushed and adverted her own eyes. He lifted her chin and gazed into her hazel eyes. Kel blushed and reluctantly spoke.  
"I have had a crush on you from the moment I met you," she admitted. the joy that was relevant on his face made her heart pound ten times faster.  
"Now, then, what are we gonna do about this predicament?" he teased. Kel shrugged, and looked at him.  
"Up to you. if you want to keep it a secret like Cleon did, I won't oppose. I doubt anyone would be proud of courting me." she said, sighing in self-pity. Dom looked shocked.  
"Who told you that?!" He exclaimed. Kel sighed again.  
"It's not that big of a secret, Dom." she said, beginning to get up. "everyone knows its true. I know that I'll never be a beauty."  
Dom latched on to her hand before she could leave. "wait. I don't want to keep it a secret. Kel," he said, getting up and resting his hands on her shoulders. "you're beautiful. don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" he said, and with that, kissed her once again, firmly. she looked skeptical. "I mean it Kel." he warned. she hesitated before nodding. "good. now, I'm hungry. would you give me the honor of escorting this lovely lady to lunch?" he asked, bowing like a proper gentlemen. Kel gave an uncharacteristic giggle before graciously accepting. 'oh dear,' she thought, 'did I just giggle? that's wayyyyyy to scary.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Kel? Keeeel? KEL!" a voice said, startling her out of her thoughts. Dom was looking at her, concern in those deep blue eyes that she could easily get lost in.  
"Huh? oh sorry, Dom." She looked around. it seems like they had made it to the ballroom, where they would take their first dance as husband and wife. She grinned before adding, "I was just remembering the time we had began to court." She was pleased to know that Dom rolled his eyes, masking his embarrassment.  
"Oh please. I was just a lad then," he said, speaking as if it was a lifetime ago. His eyes roamed over her body hungrily. Kel blushed before smacking him lightly. "Hmmm..." he said slyly. "I think that I might want children soon, within the next year, perhaps." Kel turned as red as a tomato as he arched his eyebrow suggestively. seeing that he had flustered her, he held out his hand, as he had done 4 years ago. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing. Kel grinned. She hadn't noticed that the music had started, and that everyone else was waiting for him or her to dance.  
"I don't think so. I'm not really in the mood for dancing," she joked. Dom, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips as hers went around his neck. their bodies swayed in time with the beat, and all they could look at was each other. Kel felt as though she was drowning in his eyes, and couldn't look away. Dom blinked, is disabling the spell. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. It didn't get any better than this.  
  
A/N ::sigh:: now is the time to say our good-byes. Good bye to: SinaiConners Dreamerdoll Wouldn't you like to know Alanna-of-Olau Lady Page Kell Masbolle Seastar Warrior of Tortall Tpfan333 Rachel 132 Anonymous Emikae Missa5 CrazyDolfin Miamouse Lady knight wolfy Pinky  
  
A/N:'Tis been a pleasant time, you guys telling me where I screwed up, making myself feel like a jackass...::sniff:: good memories. However, this might not be the end. If you beg long and hard, I might just write a sequel. I think that now, on my part, that this is the end to this story. Remember, though. if you review enough, I'll write a sequel. 


End file.
